


The Ball

by RandomMel85



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Turtlecest, gay relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Usagi seeks the aid of his turtle allies for an undercover mission, but what no one knows is that sometimes between the blood and combat, courage for love might arise...





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



"What kind of party?" Leonardo quizzically looked at his fury friend.

"A Ball, Leonardo-San." Usagi chewed on the delicious slice of pizza with extra cheese that he had been offered upon his arrival, he savored it and did his best to swallow the yummy gushy stuff before continuing his explanation. "Our Lord wishes to bring his people together by hosting a big event in the castle."

"And you believe this to be unwise." Leonardo crossed his arms in understanding. 

"I fear my Lord is being careless by opening his doors so freely. There are still many enemies roaming our lands... the opportunity for an offensive strike is far too big to dismiss." Usagi placed his soda can down and leaned forward. "This is why I humbly request your help, my friend. You have a set of polished skills which would come handy in spotting any ninja enemy."

Leo pondered for a moment. His eyes closed tightly as he meditated on the matter. "If my brother’s going, then so am I." The strong rumble of Raphael's voice snapped Leo from his thoughts. 

"Didn't anyone teach you it is rude to eavesdrop?" Leo quirked a smile at his hot-tempered brother. 

"Can it, Fearless. I'm not ‘bout ta let ya have all the fun." Raph grinned back. "Besides, four polished eyes are better than two. I’m coming either if ya want me there or not.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Usagi observed the exchange between the brothers and smiled. "I would be honored to have you both by my side. My Lord's safety is my highest priority. It would be useful to make your brawn, Raphael, as well as Leonardo’s tact. I will make the necessary arrangements for you both." The rabbit stood up, and with a deep bow he started his retreat. "And my friends; have in mind that in a Ball, one must dance. We need to act as if you both are common guests as to not raise suspicions. I will be back in a week's time to bring your party attire and escort you back for the mission."

"D-dance....?" Leo’s skin tone lightened a few shades at the thought of having to dance… in a room filled with people. 

"What's the matter? Is Fearless scared of something?" Raph poked fun at the obvious discomfort his leader was showing. He knew very well that Leo's idea of dancing consisted of a well executed kata. As for the social performance art, he might as well have two left legs. You would think Leo would be more nervous about the possible ninja attack they would be walking into and not the far fetched chance of him actually falling on his face during a dance routine.

"I am not scared." Leo said as flatly as he could while standing from the table. He thought for a second before a wide toothy grin crept into his face. Then he addressed his brother in a sing-song tone. "After all, you have a whole week to prepare me for our mission." Raphael hissed and flinched at the hard spank Leonardo had just laid on his ass when he passed him. He turned to confront his leader and was met with a smile that made his breath hitch. The eyes that bore on him where blistering with heat. "I am in your care, my beloved brother..." Raph felt heat rise to his face, so scalding it threatened to pop his eyes form the inside out.  
There it was again. Subtle hints, soft grazing touches... all of which had Raphael's head spinning in confusion. Was he imagining everything? Was his older brother being extra close to him than to Mikey and Donnie? Mikey thought so. ‘Trust me, bro. Betcha’ he would trade both his swords to sheath his shaft in your ass.’ Fucking Mikey and his tact. It was his teasing that made the hothead hyper-aware of the change in atmosphere. Donnie simply shrugged it off explaining how it was expected of the two alphas of the clan to engage in rivalries and pompous behaviors. But Raph knew what he had seen... and Leonardo's approaches had him secretly desiring for more. Every time they were paired during practice Raph would cheer inside at the chance to feel the forest green skin against his own. To smell Leo's distinctive musk, to hear that strong heartbeat that echoed from inside that beautifully scarred plastron. 

Before he knew it his cheeks were searing hot, his lower regions tight while they fought for space against his growing erection. "This game ends now... no more cat and mouse. I'll show ya some moves that will leave ya blushing and gasping for breath..." he whispered softly.

The next few days where going by too fast for Raph’s liking. It is said that time flies when you are having fun. And boy…. he was having a blast! There had been occasions in which Leo had put his brothers in charge of training before, either if it came to sharing their personal skills regarding their dominant weapons, or in the more rare moments when he had been ill and unable to instruct. Raph had to admit he was really enjoying being in charge. 

At first Leo was as stiff as ever. His body rigid, his steps and stances resembling those he would use if confronting Foot soldiers. Raph had a few good laughs with that which earned him the cutest of pouts from his bro. It wasn’t until those thick emerald arms embraced Leo’s frame for a slow dance that the leader’s body finally relaxed. Leonardo let out a deep breath that graced Raphael’s shoulder. They both swooned slowly from side to side, their legs sharing light touches that had Raph’s insides churning. “Well, what’d ya know… you can teach an old dog new tricks…’

“Hey, I resent that.” Leonardo laughed. He laughed a sincere and innocent laugh that made Raphael remember their childhood. He remembered as if it where yesterday… His brother’s un-scarred face, a smile as big as Mikey’s… when did Leo stopped smiling? Was it because of stress? Was it because of… him? He needed to change that… because he loved him. 

Without thinking, Raphael’s hand found the side of Leo’s face. He thought for certain that Leo would immediately shy away from the touch, but instead his gray eyes closed gently, and his cheek pressed against the emerald hand. “I like it when ya smile..” Raph whispered softly.  
Leo’s eyes slowly opened. His lips curled into a small grin. Without any words he turned his mouth into Raph’s palm and placed a soft kiss into it, catching him by surprise; it sent a pleasurable jolt down his stomach. “Let’s call it a day, Raph. Usagi will be coming by any moment now to bring us our clothes for the party,” Leo said softly.

Golden irises followed the forest green body as it started to walk away. Something had changed between them….. or more so, inside Raph. In the past he would’ve taken Leo’s action as an insult; as if he was being played with and then dismissed, but now he saw things differently… Leo wasn’t toying with him; they were dancing. And oh, did he loved this dance… he would remember and crave that soft kiss forever on.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Usagi arrived as planned carrying two packages. Leo insisted on them trying on their clothes in separate rooms. Raph smiled and agreed. “Raph, don’t forget, we are committing to an important and dangerous mission. Don’t allow distractions.” 

The smile faded, Raph stood tall and said, “I will always have your back, Leo.” His words carried an annoyed tone. Leo should know better than to keep reminding him the obvious. He rolled his eyes and tsked his tongue as he walked away to his own chamber. 

Usagi waited in the main room for the two turtles while drawing the specific chalk markings needed to travel back into his world. “My sons seemed very eager in their preparations for this mission they will be assisting you with, old friend.” Splinter’s form walked in from the kitchen, newspaper in hand. 

“Splinter San.” Usagi bowed and greeted the rat ninja. “It is an honor to have the opportunity of once more sharing an adventure with your sons.”

Splinter smiled and returned the bow. “My boys have grown in many ways, but they will always be ready and willing to lend a hand to a friend.” 

“It is the roots that you have nurtured in them, Master Splinter,” Usagi said. “And yes, they have indeed grown in many ways…”

“So you noticed…” Splinter smiled with squinted eyes. It had been some time since he started to feel the change in the tension between his dominant sons. One did not need to be a wise ninja master to know the true reason for their closeness. Usagi simply smiled back. Softly placed steps were heard approaching by their tempered ears. “Leonardo.”

“Father...” Leo was wearing a formal blue Japanese kimono, its sleeves hanging over a silvery-gray hakama. His obi was a pale, almost white, blue. Leave it to Usagi to arrange for his friend’s wardrobe to have his favorite color present.

Raph then entered the room. “Well aren’t we fancy!” Leo turned to him. His breath was taken away the second his eyes laid on him. Raph had an obvious blush across his mask-less face; the soft brown kimono cut through his emerald color in an earthly harmony, laid atop a deep burgundy hakama and matching obi. Splinter smiled; the sparks crossing through the room between his two sons were scalding enough to toast marshmallows on them. Raph was getting embarrassed. When he noticed Leo’s cheeks going pink, he knew he needed to break the silence or he would find himself jumping into those arms. “So, are we ready ta go, or what? I’m getting itchy in these things.”

Mikey and Don joined the rest at that moment. “You two are looking sharp!” Mikey pat Leo’s shoulder.

“It is fine silk, Raphael. Not a notorious material to cause discomfort of that sort,” Don said as he and Mikey entered the room to say their ‘goodbyes’ to their brothers. They had been notified of the mission at hand and had all agreed that two ninja turtles where enough to face this adversity since a larger group was bound to attract unwanted attention. “On the other hand, maybe since it’s you who’s wearing it there might be a chemical reaction happening on a molecular level.” Donatello grinned.

Raph’s fists tightened into balls. “Har har, very funny ya egg-head.”

Mikey touched the garments, mesmerized by their authenticity. “Hey Usagi, any chance I could borrow one of these for Halloween?”

“Absolutely not, Michelangelo,” Leo answered. “These are not play things. They are very expensive pieces of clothing.”

Michelangelo’s eyes rolled in their orbits as he puffed air through his mouth, but a wide grin took over his face as he noticed Usagi wink at him. He playfully said, “Sure Leo, whatever you say…” He winked back at their samurai friend. 

Usagi chuckled. “My friends, I know you diligently studied the castle’s blueprints, but I would like to give you a physical tour and show you the exit routes. Shall we go now?”

“Lead the way, Usagi.” Leo bowed to his family and followed the white rabbit through the now open portal, closely followed by Raphael.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the castle, their samurai friend was now also dressed for the fancy party in an elegant black and white stripped kimono. He showed them around. The stone walls erected high ceilings with large windows. It did not have a supercilious feel or any overly luxurious décor. In their opinion, it was humble and suited Lord Noriyuki. Leo and Raph took their surroundings in and exchanged words about which angles would be best to stand in and have the best view of the party. They were on a mission now, and every bit of information they were receiving was imperative to their survival and avoidance of casualties if things were to go bad. But, as serious as the situation was, Raphael couldn’t help to let his eyes wonder upon Leo, fixating on that well-postured body of his. Damn he was looking good…. those colors were accentuating both his skin and eye colors. Not to mention how broad his shoulders looked under the kimono… “Raph…?” Leo’s voice snapped him from his stupor. “Did you hear me?”

“Huh?”

Leo pinched the corners of his eyes with his fingers as he took a deep breath. “Where ever your head is, I need it here, with me.” Raph straightened his frame, squaring off with Leo, he bit his lip and tried to hide his embarrassment. He needed to pay attention. Fuck, that sounded a lot like Leo... “I was saying; keep a special eye on the high windows. We have had more encounters with archers in this world than I care to count.”

“Got it, windows, check. Anything else?”

Leo’s eyes softened as he said, “Stay safe, bro.”

Raph felt a twinge in his gut, his facial lines suddenly flattened as he realized he had been catching an attitude towards his leader without even meaning to. He was on edge, but it wasn’t Leo’s fault. They were on a mission, and regardless of the awkwardness or whatever it was that was happening between them, he needed to screw his head on right. Their lives might depend on that. 

“I’m here, Leo. I got yer back.” Raph grabbed Leo’s shoulder ad gave it a reaffirming squeeze.

“As do I, my friends.” Usagi continued to explain the program for the party to the two ninjas, going through the honorary guest list once more, and the couple of names with descriptions of some characters they would do well to avoid, not because they were dangerous, but plain out annoying nuisances. 

Almost two hours went by before the band started to play and guests started to arrive in their pompous clothing, filling the castle’s air with their perfumes. Raph and Leo had sneaked out in order to make their own entrance as ambassadors of a very far, very unknown northern village which was seeking to build bonds with Lord Noriyuki in the hopes of expanding their trade. None of the other guests would suspect their claimed identities since there were far too many creatures attending under the same presumptions and target.

An hour into the event, the young Lord entered the ball accompanied by Tomoe Ame who was dressed in a gorgeous pink kimono. Leonardo noticed her eyes lay on them, and was glad to see how the superbly trained bodyguard allowed no reaction as to not give away their secrecy. He observed how she leaned down with a smile and informed her Lord about her finding. Lord Noriyuki had grown into a formidable leader, and he also reacted to Leonardo’s expectations by simply smiling to the whole crowd, even though his hands were pointing towards him and Raphael as he was giving the guests his formal greeting. 

“Welcome, honored guests! Please; eat, drink and dance the night away! Let us all come together as a nation in peace!” The crowd clapped and cheered for the Lord. He made his way down from his podium and into the crowd. Leonardo’s eyes hovered over the different heads until he spotted the elusive rabbit. He noticed his friend’s body posture changed. He glanced at Raphael, his golden gaze meeting him immediately. They were now on high alert. 

The party continued. The group of warriors mingled with the guests while staying at a reaching distance from Noriyuki. Raph gulped down some punch, purposely tipping his head back to survey the high windows. Leo gallantly engaged in conversation with some of the questionable guests, using all his senses to try and uncover hidden motives that any of them might have, but so far, everyone seemed innocent to their suspicions. The guests who approached the two turtles were mostly curious females who wanted to know more of the northern studs that graced them with their presence this evening.

Raph finally decided to join Leo, who was looking very tense by then. “Ease up. Ya gonna give us away if ya keep putting that sour puss look on yer face.”

Leo smiled at his brother as he let out a deep breath. “Thanks, Raph. You’re right. Being tense won’t help at all.”

“Oh my! Who do we have here….?” A flamboyant fox danced between the two brothers, wrapping her arms around each of their biceps as she rubbed her body from one to the other. Her high pitched voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Her attire so bright it was almost painful to look at. “I don’t believe we have formally met… I am Kitsune Akane, from the east village.” Her yellowy teeth were a clear give away that she was probably older than what she was willing to admit. “I am the sole owner of the largest silk warehouse in the land.”

Raph’s lip went up and his nose tingled as her potent perfume hit his nostrils. He tried to wiggle himself out of her grip, but she immediately tightened it more.  
“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Madam. I am Leonardo, and this is Raphael. We hail from the north.” Leonardo cupped her hand and bowed his head. 

“Oh… what a gallant young man! Please excuse if I interrupted anything important between you two. Please do come find me before you part… I am interested in expanding my trades to the north.” Her brows raised, and she wiggled her chest, a teasing smile curving her lips. “Hmm… to be young and virile….” she murmured as she took two steps back, looking Leo up and down.

Leonardo smiled, while Raph got as red as beets can ripen. “V-virile?! Excuse me, lady, but-“

“Your compliment is very kind, madam…” Leo interrupted the hothead from starting an aerate rant. “Raphael, looks like the band is about to begin playing again… would you accompany me on to the dancefloor..?” Raph’s body flinched, his sight was a bit glassy at the anticipation to finally dance with his Leonardo.

Raph stared at Leo, ignoring the excited squeal that escaped the lady. His mouth slightly opened, but an answer never made its way past his lips. He grabbed hold of Leo’s extended hand, and allowed himself to be swept away by the leader in blue. 

Once in the middle of the room, Leo took Raphael’s body and held him close; one hand resting on his hip, the other one entwined with his own fingers. Raph was a bit tense. The woman’s words resonating through his head, and the fact that she was looking at them, more so at Leo, with hungry eyes. “Why are you so angry, Raph…?”

Their eyes met, he could see a rose blush over Leo’s cheeks. “She said… She insinuated…-“

“Raph… I-“

Suddenly there was a loud scream followed by a bang! The turtles immediately separated and looked at their surroundings. Usagi ran and placed himself next to Tomoe Ame who was shielding their Lord. A gurgling sound made Leonardo look to his left, catching sight of a poor man who’s agonizing body was on its way to the floor, splashing in a pool of his own blood. Raphael saw the shadow zig-zag through the crowd. “Leo!” He reached into the sides of his hakama and pulled his twin sai that had been neatly hidden against his legs. Leo followed suit, pulling two tanto blades from the same hidden location. The two skilled ninja scurried through the waves of panicked people, following the stealthy figure. 

It took but one leap for Leonardo to get ahead of the enemy. The mysterious assassin all dressed in black halted and shuffled sideways. “Stop! We have you surrounded!” Leonardo ordered. Raph was ready to attack at the slightest move.

The person’s body slim, by the look of the angle of the bend of his knees in his stance, Leo could assume they were dealing with someone who was surely agile. “Gut him, Leo!” Raph bellowed. Leo knew he was using fear as a tactic to subdue the enemy, so he followed with the plan and prepared to take aim, but a shiny glimmer caught his attention thanks to his peripheral vision. He brought his tanto up just in time to deflect an incoming kunai. Leo looked up; the windows!

“Raph! From above!” Raphael glanced up, a bead of cold sweat ran down his spine when he saw over a dozen black cloaked ninjas storming the castle from above. Before they knew it they were engaged in battle.

Tomoe Ame fought next to Usagi keeping the young Lord safe. As soon as the opportunity arose she grabbed Noriyuki’s arm and pulled him off regardless of his loud wishes to remain with his guests until all were safe. As she reached the hidden passage ways, Raphael noticed archers take aim, he ran towards their fleeing friends. As the arrows flew, he embraced Tomoe Ame and Noriyuki, blocking the arrows with his massive shell. “Thank you, Raphael-San.”

“Nah, don’t mention it Lord Nori- tsk!” An arrow embedded itself into Raph’s bicep, its head protruded out on the opposite side. “These fuckers…!” Raph’s battle cry resonated through the room as he confronted the enemies who were trying to chace his friends. “Go! Take him and get out! I’ll hold them off!” Tomoe Ame knew very well of the possible sacrifices that a honorable warrior was willing to make in the means of completing a mission. She nodded and pulled Noriyuki after her. Raph broke the back of the arrow off to allow him better movement while leaving the rest of it in to avoid greater blood loss. He spun his sai between his digits, his teeth clenched so tight he could taste blood in his mouth. “Alright ya pansies, bring it!!!” He jumped over half the hoard, kicking the back of a couple of bastards behind their heads. He managed to coax a large number away from Usagi. The pain in his shoulder carried through his upper body, but Raph and the other green boys where no strangers to battle wounds. His breathing was steady and didn’t give any hints as to the discomfort he was having.

Leonardo’s body was now covered in enemy blood. He was down to one tanto in hand, but boy did he make it count. Guests were being pulled towards the exit tunnels by the imperial guards while Usagi and the turtles continued to strike down the now identified reptilian ninja clan, predecessors to the long ago perished Lord Ebi, that traitorous viper. Leo had a cut on his cheek from a stubborn shuriken that had met its mark, together with a few less noticeable knicks and scrapes over his skin. He heard Raphael’s battle cry, his head snapped up towards his brother; something in the scream made his skin cringe. Not only was there pain.. but fear was present as well. He saw Raph’s tunic and the very dark moist shade that covered his right shoulder and chest. “Raphael!!!”

Raph’s beautiful eyes found Leo’s instantly. A smile curved his emerald green face. He was surrounded. The smile turned to a grin as he kept confronting the enemy, but as much as the red clad warrior was trying to portray confidence, Leo could see clearly that his stance was shaky and his defense had lowered. His brother was tired and hurt. 

A flame lit inside Leonardo. He needed to get to Raphael, he needed to fight beside him. If only he was able to get there. For every step he took towards Raph, he was pushed three more backwards by the enemy. The cuts over his body were multiplying, his blue kimono was now a purple hue. “RAPHAEL!” 

Raph was panting hard, sweat stinging at his wounds as it trickled down. “Kinda busy here, Leo!” He took air into his lungs and lunged another triumphant attack. Leo felt relief as he noticed that the enemy numbers where diminishing. Most of the guests had managed to escape into the tunnels. The imperial guards kept fighting as well as the tenacious Usagi Yojimbo. Bodies piled at their feet, both friends and foes. The enemy had made it clear that this attack was to be their final one. Either they killed Lord Noriyuki and his subjects, or they perished while trying. 

Leo stabbed the last ninja in his proximity. As the body of the creature fell, he heard Raphael groan painfully. Someone had managed to slash at his injured arm, his sai dropped to the floor and he went down on one knee. Leonardo caught but a glimpse of the ninja running towards his brother, but that’s all it took for the katana wielder to find the strength in his legs to propel his body towards his beloved Raphael. Leo swiped a sword from the floor, he jumped forward while spinning his body, and with a disembodied scream he struck down the damn bastard who was about to cut down what belonged to him. Raph’s eyes were saucers taking in the image of a bloodied Leonardo standing and heaving over him. The hothead was for the first time in his life, at a loss for words at the beautiful sight… Leo’s tenacity was the biggest of turn ons for him.

Leo’s body was shaking, the sword fell with a loud clank. Suddenly their surroundings became loud as everyone within the walls of the castle cheered their victory. Some of the guest started to re-enter the room. Usagi’s eyes moistened when they set on their tattered clothes, some very covered in blood. He was humbled and felt pride at the sight; the loyal subjects of his Lord had not escaped in a panic, most of them had turned to fight, holding the enemy in the corridors thus foiling their advance through the rest of the castle. The samurai rabbit looked to his friends and mouthed a thank you bowing his head. Raph smiled. “We did it, Leo! Oww!” Leonardo was not smiling. His muscles were still tense as he grabbed Raphael’s mangled arm to pull him up. 

“Leonardo-San! Raphael-San!” Noriyuki called.

“Forgive us, Lord Noriyuki. My brother is injured and needs tending.” Leonardo bowed to the young Lord. “Congratulations on your victory. It was an honor to see you again. Your subjects await…” 

Noriyuki bowed to Leonardo. “The honor was ours, my kame friends. Please, allow our medics to help!”  
Leo tightened his hold, making Raph hiss. “No need. Allow them to see the others.” His tone didn’t permit reproach, not even from the distinguished Lord. Raph shivered at how sexy Leo looked when he acted like a prideful hero. It kind of pissed him off a little to, but right now, right now he wanted to bask under Leo’s rough care. 

Noriyuki gave them an inquisitive nod but said no more. Tomoe Ame bowed to them, then escorted her Lord to the center where Usagi awaited. The crowd cheered and clapped. Some of the guest had obviously cowered during the whole ordeal, and those where the ones who watched in amusement as the corpses where taken away. It irked Raphael that such insensitive people existed.

Raph was about to scowl at the sight but instead bellowed in pain as Leonardo pulled him once more. “Fuck!”

“Shut up.” Raph was startled by Leonardo’s aggressive response. It was not often that he got to see his older brother this angry. Yes, he had VIP tickets when it came to triggering Leo’s temper, but one thing was to engage in a brothers’ quarrel, and another to rise the wrath of his clan leader. 

“Leo…” Raphael’s voice softened, but Leonardo’s stoic mask remained.

Raph was getting dizzy… maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe the blood loss… he was off guard when he was pushed through a door and fell onto a soft bed. “Don’t move.” Raph had no choice but to comply with Leo’s demand, not necessarily by choice, but because he didn’t have the strength to. He could feel himself drifting away. 

Soft smacks on his cheek coaxed his golden eyes to open. Leonardo was sitting over his body dabbing a cool wet cloth over his forehead. His wound had been sutured shut, his clothes ripped underneath him. He was about to make a snarky joke to Leo when he noticed his brother’s eyes were glassed over. The second Leonardo blinked, two heavy tears dropped onto Raph’s face.

“Talk to me Raph…” Leo whispered.

Raph’s chest constricted at the sight. A shaky hand reached up and touched Leo’s face. “I’m okay, Leo…” Raph smiled. “We ruined the kimono…”. 

Leo did not return the smile. “Screw the kimono. I thought I almost lost you.”

“Leo, we are ninja; soldiers who put our lives on the line for the sake of combat… We have had plenty of close calls before.” Raph tried to sit up, but Leo pushed him down with a hand on his chest.

“Before,” Leo whispered. “Before, no matter what we faced I always felt capable of protecting you guys. I was focused, aware… But today, today I lost sight of you. One second you were on top of the enemy, the next… you were covered in your own blood.” Leo shuddered. He looked at Raph and saw understanding in those golden pools. It was then that he finally smiled. “Before…” The whisper carried into their surrounding, reverberating between Raph’s eardrums when he saw Leo’s face fall upon his. The soft touch of his beloved’s lips on his mouth enticed a relieved sultry moan from him. His heart skipped a few beats. He reached his good arm up and around Leo’s neck, making him press deeper. 

The kiss was deepened. Raph was the first to seek entry with his tongue into Leo’s mouth. How sweet did that taste to him… Their tongues rubbed against one another. Their breath quickened as heir bodies heated. “Fuck… Leo~” 

Leonardo’s body twitched when he heard his name being called wantonly by the object of his desires. He felt animalistic, he wanted to possess Raphael at that moment. “Raphael… I’m not holding ba-“

His words interrupted by his beloved’s tongue. Raphael kissed him frantically, his mouth moving from his face to his neck, his teeth latching onto his collarbone.

Leonardo trembled lighlty. He propped his body over Raphael’s with one arm while he used the other to undo their hakama. He nibbled at the emerald skin wherever it was exposed. His tongue lapped at the tiny droplets of blood that escaped the tension of the stitches on Raphael’s wound. “Today… today you will be mine…” Raph nodded and gasped while Leonardo kept marking his skin. “Today I will own you.” 

“Hurry up and fuck me…!”

Leo smiled. Once he got his hand into Raphael’s hakama, he thoroughly wet his digits with his saliva and started to tug on the emerald tail. He fondled it until it exposed the sweet ring of muscle that was Raphael’s entrance. His fingers danced over it, pressing until it was winking with spasms. Raph’s first churr made its way up his throat, and when Leo breached him, he didn’t hold back the mix of breathless moans that electrified his core. “Tell me what feels good…”

Leonardo’s engorged cock dropped down between Raphael’s legs. He then scooted himself back and lapped his tongue over the soft cartilage that housed Raph’s own obvious erection. “Ahhh… t-that!” Raph made his royal appearance; his penis was received by Leonardo’s warm and wet mouth. 

While he suckled on Raphael’s manhood, his finger wiggled further inside his warmth. A hiss made Leo slow to a halt. After a few seconds it was Raph’s gyrating hips which coaxed Leo into moving again. Deep inside, Leo curved his finger against the anal walls, then pulled out and spit on his hand. When he retuned his finger into Raphael, the cold saliva’s contact made the other jolt against Leo’s hand; his head arched back into the bed, his bottom coming up on his heels. “Hmm feels good…?”

Raphael nodded frantically. Leonardo inserted a second finger next to the first. He twisted them as he thrust in and out. Raph churred once again, and this time Leo followed the sound with one of his own. “P-pervert…” Raph teased.

Leo released the cock from his mouth and emptied Raph’s ass of his fingers. The hothead squirmed and groaned in reproach to the loss of contact. The leader licked his lips as he stared down at his beloved. “Turn around. On your hands and knees.” Raph smiled at Leo, and as quick as his injured body could move he complied with the order. On his knees, Raph gave his tail a quick wiggle to tease Leonardo further. The blue clad ninja bit down on his lip and leaned forward. “Keep that tail up.” To Leo’s amusement, Raph obeyed. It wasn’t often that he had Raph so willing to follow commands. The next thing Raph felt was the unexpected soft and wet touch of Leo’s tongue over his ass. His torso fell on his elbows and his teeth sank into the skin over his knuckles to muffle a moan. His legs shook, his tail trembled. God, this felt so fucking good. Leo spat on his hand to lather his own cock. He then carefully aligned himself with Raph’s entrance. “Look at you… ready to swallow me whole.” 

“Cocky smug bast- Ahhh~!!!” Leo impaled Raph with almost all his length. When Raphael’s breathing evened out, he pushed further into the warmth. Fuck, this was heaven! Leo was now completely embedded inside that sweet ass. 

“Tell me you like it…”

“I lo~ve it!”

“Tell me you want more…”

“More!!!”

Leonardo gripped Raph’s waist and started to thrust. At first it was a painfully slow rhythm… Raph’s moans and pants screamed for more. 

The emerald green turtle leaned backwards almost against the other’s body. His unharmed arm lifted and wrapped behind his head to embrace Leo.

Leonardo’s left hand cupped that panting jaw, his fingers were met with a dripping tongue. Leo couldn’t resist the temptation of slipping a finger inside Raph’s mouth, the wiggling appendage immediately wrapped itself around the digit. Leo’s usually steady head couldn’t help but imagine his cock inside that wanting mouth… That delicious tongue around his length… That throat swallowing him whole. 

His thrusts became harder and deeper… It was then that he found Raph’s sweet spot… A churr crept up that chest and roared in Leonardo’s soul. He wanted to hear it again, and again, and again… 

Thrust, after thrust, after thrust Leo made Raph sing… His own churrs mixing in perfect harmony. Leo’s mouth pressed against the side of Raph’s head as he whispered, “Clench down on me, Raphael… I want to feel you melt around me…”

“Fuck! Leo… I’m-… Ahhh!” Raph’s insides tightened around Leo as he came in ropes of white ejaculate. 

The musk that filled the room, and the sight of a disheveled Raphael together with the intense sensation sent Leo over the edge into ecstasy as well. He filled his brother’s ass with his own milky seed. “Raphae~l!!!” 

They panted for a few seconds. Leo’s hand was flat over Raphael’s plastron where it felt the drumming of that valiant heart that pumped blood through his fearsome brother. He kissed the thick neck, then the muscular shoulder as he slipped out from his beloved’s warmth. He helped Raph settle on his side, then carefully laid besides him. They sighed, then laughed. “Damn… That was….”

“That was amazing.” Leo completed. 

Raph yawned. “How long do ya think we can stay in here before some asshole knocks on the door?” 

“Hmm… Hopefully a year or two…” Leo’s eyes closed while he heard Raph’s soft chuckle. “I love you, Raphael.”

Raph flicked Leo’s forehead with his fingers, gaining him an annoyed glare from his beloved, but it softened as soon as those sincere golden eyes fixed on his own. “I love ya too, Leonardo.”

They smiled, and in their afterglow dazed off to sleep.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It wasn’t until hours later that they woke up to a commotion outside their door. Frantic footsteps pattered over the stone floors. Leo got up and stealthily moved towards the door. Raph tied his arm in a sling made up of a bed sheet and moved close to his brother.

Leo then cracked the door open to peek outside. His heart dropped when he caught sight of his Master and brothers. “Search diligently, my sons. Your brothers must be found.” Splinter had a worried scowl on his face, his tail twitching impatiently from side to side. 

“I assure you, Splinter-San. They left hours ago right after the battle culminated,” Usagi stammered.

“My boys never made it home, my friend. I’m afraid something has happened to them. Perhaps a lurking enemy-…”

Leo and Raph’s faces went as white as paper. They slowly closed the door, and started to push as much furniture as they could against it. 

 

The End.


End file.
